the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Isaac Bubbles
Isaac James Bubbles 'is a former partial thief later turned vigilante, a member of the Enforcers and the son of Cobra Bubbles. Born not knowing him, Isaac soon discovered the truth, and since has rejoined him after saving him, joining in with his adventures alongside Bandit, one of his best friends. Isaac is a member of The Enforcers. Biography Early Life Born 1st September 1994. The son of the ruler of Celestia, Isaac had no Celestial blood in him when he was born but was a wizard, just like his father, Cobra. He grew up in a rough environment, with his mother being neglective. He taught himself, and would later use these skills to later survive his future. At the age of 11, Isaac's mother had commited suicide, giving Isaac no family left to go to. Some time later, he got himself a job and soon recieved the letter to Hogwarts. He went to Hogwarts for 7 years, getting 4 NEWTS. One day, three old friends of his deceased father came to him, informing him of his father's existance, but fearing he may be dead. He goes with them, and discovers he is dead. Learning of what his future will perhaps be, Isaac decides to start exploring the Universe with Cobra's former friends. A Larger Universe After meeting his fathers old colleagues, he travelled around with them until coming across the SCTTC, his father's former ship. The ship announced him as it's new master, continuing the tradition it kept. Isaac goes out with his newfound ship, setting off for all of time and space. Some time later, Isaac had learned more about his father's death, thinking of a plan to get him back as he deciphers it's not impossible to rescue him. Rescuing Cobra Isaac got into contact with Doctor Rogers, a trained physicist who claimed to have created an untracable time machine. The machine was complete, getting Isaac to cross back through time. Isaac was going back to save Cobra from Agent X. Not long before, Time Agents dispatched by Agent X were sent to kill Isaac. Isaac escaped the agents, heading to Rogers'. He was unaware that he was tracked when arriving. Setting himself into the platform for the machine, the doors burst. Leaving the machine on auto, Rogers' bought some time for Isaac before the agents broke in, killing Rogers, causing his body to slam onto the controls and start causing the machine to hayware. Fearing he would be killed, Isaac disappeared, where the machine blew up the agents in the building and the building itself. Isaac survives and arrives at Desertia. Killing the time agents and letting his father's now gone executioner Agent X to escape, Isaac rescues Cobra and takes him to his father's then-owned ship the SCTTC. Isaac reveals to Cobra who he is after he recovers, and they finally meet eye to eye in person, sharing an emotional moment. After reuiniting with his father, Isaac travelled with Cobra in the SCTTC, as well as meeting with the others back at the Island. Meeting Bandit Sometime later after Isaac's incident, Isaac was called to the SCTTC on his father's request to meet someone. Isaac teleported onboard, there meeting Bandit. He became an immediate friend to Bandit and Isaac went on a journey with Bandit to have some fun and see what's in store for the future for the two of them. The Apocalypse Reviving Doombringer Led by its leader Yuwen, the intergalactic extremist syndicate, known as The Order, co-ordinated the capture of Dan sometime during the year 2016. In a bid to revive the infamous alien warrior named Doombringer, the last member of its race, the group sacrificed the captive Dan to successfully raise him from the dead, killing him. Regaining his senses, Doombringer accepted the Order as his new followers, taking over Yuwen's position as leader. Restructuring the Universe Upon assuming command, the fanatical warrior Doombringer initiated an ancient ritual with the Order that granted him omnipotence, becoming imbued with the power to create and construct a universe and its inhabitants to his will. Effective immediately Doombringer wrote a new universe wherein everything leaned in his and the Order's favour. A random number of the known universes populous were integrated, including Isaac along with Bandit, though for individuals who were seen as huge threats to his plans, such as Cobra Bubbles, he personally chose to leave them outside of it. The Enforcers Breaking out Bianca Teleported with Bandit, Cobra explained why they had arived Smashing right through into the courthouse, Cobra rescued Bianca and escaped, now distaining his record with the Galactic Federation. Cobra introduces Isaac and Bandit to Bianca, giving her back her gear as well. Heading out on Bianca's information from her helmet, they head to a set of co-ords. Meeting Jack On arriving to the planet, Isaac was left to guard the SCTTC. The crew returned back to the SCTTC, where Isaac met their new companion to help on the battle against Mr. Phantom. Jack was actually a project which turned against the Darkeners, wiping out the entire species on the planet and took the entire energy of the planet. If he's on it, the planet will keep intact, but if left it will be destroyed. Allying himself with the others, he names himself 'Jack'. The Trap Leaving, the planet is destroyed and Jack is onboard the SCTTC with Cobra, Isaac, Bandit & Bianca. Travelling to another informant, the gang discover it is a trap all set up by Mr. Phantom. After a brief encounter, Mr. Phantom leaves and sends his other trained minion. A familiar assassin from the old Countryside seen years ago is the minion, who fights the gang with others of Mr. Phantoms goons, seemingly overpowering them. Cobra get's everyone else onboard to safety, as well as himself. Seemingly away, Jack attacks Cobra, blaming him for the incident to which Bandit seems to agree as well, surprising as Cobra has been good friends with Bandit for ages. Isaac, pulling Jack off Cobra says that it wasn't his fault. They begin to start arguing, as to which it soon ends as soon as Cobra settles everyone down. Explaining the situation, they finally get themselves together, still very paranoid of each other and reluctantly agreeing to stop Mr. Phantom. They head out once again, trying to find a source of some kind until finally coming across a deal to which they discover more locations of Mr. Phantoms factories and bases. First Base Discovering a location of their first of many bases, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack infiltrated the base, trying to get information of Mr. Phantoms location and his business. Discovering a plethora of test subjects that Mr. Phantom had been experimenting on, some data was packed up and sent to the SCTTC. Taking down the base and discovering a series of them scattered across galaxies and planets, they set out to take down Mr. Phantom and put an end to his case. Discovering of their plans, Mr. Phantom employed his most valued minion to track them down and stop them in their tracks. Disagreeing, Mr. Phantom tortures him into going to do his work, to which he does so as soon as the torture is finished. The Galactic Federation was far behind in their case, discovering about the team led by Cobra taking things into their own hands much to the Grand Councilwoman's fury. The assassin is now following behind again, hoping to catch up with the team. Continuing their Journey Heading to the next base, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack invade once more and easily take it down. They head out as soon as they finish off the base for the next location. The mercenary is just mere seconds away, getting out information quickly to theIR location. Getting to the next operations, the mercenary sets them up. They arrived on a cliffside which breaks down and have a show-down. After fighting through waves of goons, the mercenary finally beat them all down, forcing them to leave. Bandit, the only one able to control the SCTTC at the time takes them to a safe location: the Countryside. Temporary Defeat They set up at the Countryside and take rest, making them able to recover from their fight. Cobra and Isaac talk about what is going on with them, Bianca & Bandit talk about themselves to each other and Jack watches on. Isaac is bewildered in Cobra's decisions, while Bianca and Bandit start to get a bit more friendly with each other. A day later, they head out back into the cosmos to continue their journey to the second base. Return to the Tower After recovering, they return to the planet, making a big entrance. Cobra heads to the roof to deal with the mercenary, while the others go into the tower and take out all who stand in the way. Having a fight up at the top, Cobra deals with him and blasts him into the sky, the whole building collapsing. Jumping out, Cobra and the others successfully head back into the cosmos in another search for another possible lead. Meanwhile, the mercenary crawls out of the water, malfunctioning, with Mr. Phantom and his goons pulling him out. Torturing and restoring his emotion detector, Mr. Phantom now keeps the merc close to him. Confrontation on Raxava Delta Heading to Raxava Delta, a trash planet, they find a hidden operation and Mr. Phantom seemingly planning to build it up. Confronting him, they take out the guards silently and face off against him. Being tricked, Cobra, Isaac, Bianca & Jack fight off against an acid monster while Bandit & Mr. Phantom have a battle in the air. Defeating the monster, they head outside to fight against Mr. Phantom once again. Mr. Phantom is shut out by Jack and then by disappearing, escapes. The others quickly set off in the SCTTC to the final base of Mr. Phantom after collecting data from the plans on the old edited trash compactor system. Killing Mr. Phantom Heading to Mr. Phantom's orbiting satellite, the team sneak inside and takedown guards and numerous goons silently. Isaac and Jack go outside into the vacuum of space to enter a small cannon on another small station. Bandit is put into the vent system to hack and debug systems, as well as unlock numerous doors. Cobra and Bianca wait for Bandit to unlock the door to the Biodome, Mr. Phantom's location. When reaching the cannon station, the entire station was alerted to their prescence. Getting into the biodome, the team confront Mr. Phantom and keep him monologuing. Jack and Isaac utilize the cannons to knock Mr. Phantoms ships out of the sky. Cobra begins battling the mercenary and Bianca & Bandit fight Mr. Phantom's goons. Jack and Isaac finish up and return to the main station, assisting in the battle. Overthrowing the mercenary and destroying his emotion detector, Cobra rejoins the battle and overthrow them. Mr. Phantom reveals the cannister inside the biodome to be some sort of dark energy. Absorbing it, Mr. Phantom turned into a powerful dark phantom, capable of corrupting entire systems and planets. The mercenary comes to their aid at the last moments. Mr. Phantom fires the black energy at Cobra, where he is able to hold it, but not for long. Knowing they would help, Cobra fired out the energy into the others, keeping the power stable. After they are all connected, Cobra fires the black energy back at Mr. Phantom, causing the biodome to smash open and Mr. Phantom to be sucked up into the vacuum of space. Extinguishing the connection and the energy, Galactic Federation ships come over to the biodome and pick them up. Joining the Team Coming onboard the flagship, the Grand Councilwoman apologizes to Cobra and sends them to be cleared up. Each of them are commended for their actions. Soon after, the Grand Councilwoman says to Cobra they'll be checking in now and then. Nodding, the newly formed 'Enforcers' team set off into the SCTTC. Bianca, Jack & Alex leave the SCTTC, promising to return if the Enforcers need be formed again. With another farewell they leave and Cobra, Bandit & Isaac demat in the SCTTC to Earth. Chronological Fallout with Bandit Hearing about Bandit's DNA from his father, Isaac wanted to know more about his best friend. Before being able to ask however, a time portal appeared in the street. Frozen in the time bubble the portal emmited, an unknown figure captures Bandit and drags him inside. Once the portal and bubble disappeared, Cobra and Isaac are left without a clue. Meanwhile, the figure who reveals himself to be Captain Clockwork, a fairy-tale character which actually exists, he mocks Bandit in his stasis chamber, gloating that Bandit has 'come home where he belongs'. When The Sunshine Comes Drug Shipments Meeting Susan Rave Investigation Sewer Machine Defeating Sunshine End Game *coming soon* Double-Edged Sword Return to New Haven *coming soon* Reunited *coming soon* Mojave Ambush *coming soon* Border Pursuit *coming soon* Skirmish in Vegas *coming soon* Showdown at Nevada Test Site *coming soon* Leaving Earth Personality Traits Isaac Bubbles from a very young age had been around in the Universe for some time travelling with Cobra's old friends. He has a wide range of knowledge and the quest for good is what keeps him going, as well as his friends and family. He has deep respect for those most faithful to him. Isaac has demonstrated his loyalty to many on several occasions, even risking death to see them safe. Isaac is very laid back and joyful. Whenever a serious incident occurs, he tries to sound witty but still heroic. However, he does take lots of other situations very seriously and when angry becomes very gullible and vulnerable, being as talk is mostly his game. Although naive at times, he does what he thinks is right. He tries to look for good in the darkest of situations, unless super dangerous. ignorant (for future detailing) Isaac isn't very good at talking with women. This has been exampled on many occasions of dates, random women on the street, female characters you name it. Although successful on many occasions, Isaac is usually more for male friendships than female ones and usually accompanies them eyeing women in bars. Relationships Family *The Enforcers (Team/Family) **Cobra Bubbles - Father and Leader **Bandit - Teammate and best friend **Bianca Manning - Friend and Teammate **Daemon - Friend and Teammate **Alex Smith - Friend and Teammate *Ariette Bubbles - Sister (deceased) *? - Mother (deceased) Allies *Species **Celestial-Beings **Chronocyons **Tritanzanians **Istarians *Person *Doctor *Dan *Dane *Ria *Thinker *Mary Enemies *Agent X *Mr. Phantom *Mr. Sunshine *Annauki *Puppetmaster *Captain Clockwork Powers and Abilities Powers Being the child of a powerful Celestial-Being has its merits; Isaac has inherited some of Cobra's Celestial powers. *'Energy Resistance: Isaac is able to hold immense amounts of power, as evident when he puts his hands infront of energy blasts, to which he can hold onto for time and even repel back. It is unknown how Isaac has come to get such powers. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Isaac is skilled in the field of martial arts, having mastered arts such as karate, judo, savate, boxing and multiple types of kung-fu. Isaac has easily taken down enemies without breaking a sweat or using any equipment. *'Master Acrobat': Isaac has used his knowledge of gymnastics and acrobatics into his fighting as he battles many. *'Expert Combatant': Isaac is an expert in close quarter combat. He is able to hold against many of the strongest assassins and soldiers in the Universe, as well as round of a few enemies off. He uses his swords to kill and stun enemies. *'Expert Marksman': Isaac is well-versed in the use of weapons, especially with swords. He picks up almost any type of weapon and becomes familiar with it's control, shown by when Isaac was given the DEVC (a godkiller weapon), although he's never used it or seen it before and was able to use it fine. *'Ambidexterity': Isaac can use his swords using either his left or right arm, a unique ability only ambidextrous people can have. Equipment Weapons *'Duel Blasters': Isaac's Duel Blasters are direct-fire energy weapons in a form of handguns. They shoot out concentrated balls of energy and can stun (and even kill) enemies. They require a compact electrical shell in order for them to fire. Even if they're not being used up, they're quite useful for knocking out people in quick succession. *'Darkage Katanas': The Darkage Katanas are very valued weaponery sold at expensive prices across many black markets. These katanas are light to the touch though are excellent at destroying people and items in a quick swing, allow the wielder a successful combo of slashes in a matter of seconds. Items *'Ninja Uniform': The uniform gives Isaac a much more flexible and agile body. It fastens his reflexes and helps protect Isaac from any dangers he may face. It also helps him to pack more of a punch and be a lot more flexible in his performance. *'Ninja Mask': The mask helps Isaac to adapt to harsh environments with ease. Vechiles *'Bloxster 2XH': The Bloxtster 2XH is one of the latest models of bike to be released. Isaac had recently purchased it to travel around planets faster after retrieving his license. Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 bubbles first names, (Cobra, Isaac and Ariette) it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles who was originally a C.I.A agent. The character is an inspiration for the one seen today. *Originally, Isaac was disfigured in an incident between the time of rescue of Cobra and meeting Bandit as a way to distinguish Isaac amongst the characters and give him his own physique. However, this was eventually changed and he is no longer deformed though still uses his ninja suit. *The Binding of Isaac is not an inspiration for Isaac's name as he's never played the game before, but they share some interesting parellels. *The inspiration for the character Isaac Bubbles was John Connor (the John Connor from Terminator 2: Judgement Day) and Axel Foley from Beverly Hills Cop (and it's sequels).